Heaven's Star
by bitterasblood
Summary: Heaven's star, shine through. Mirkwood is her shelter, her bed, but it has never been her home. (OC x ? - Set during the events of 'The Hobbit' - Rated T for future chapters)


**1**

**Heaven's Star**

It took the young elven woman many years to understand her heritage, her past and her family. Now she resided in Mirkwood, under the reign of Thranduil, and she was lonely. How she craved open fields, rolling hills and cool mountains, yet having never set foot out of these halls, she could not understand how these memories resided. They kept her safe at night, kept the demons away that the King sent to taunt her. She was a prisoner in the horror that was supposed to be home. Her room was her own, clothes in delicate wooden drawers, the ceiling crafted of winding wood, pale as moonlight and dark as pitch. She had carved runes over and over, prayers of safety, poems, tales of the Wood Elves and the King himself, capturing what precious memories she had.

Tonight was _Mereth- en - Gilith_, the festival of light, and most importantly starlight. She rushed from her room, the tiny window gaining her no sight to the sky. So she climbed to the highest point in Thranduil's tower and from there scaled the winding branches, finally breaking the treetops. Her lungs sung at the clean air, and she gulped deep breaths of the untainted breeze. Finally her head fell back and her eyes found the stars. Tiny dots of astrological beauty shone down and the full moon cast a glow across the rustling leaves around. It was perfect. The breath she had just taken was lost at the beauty, pulled from her throat in awe at the sky. She could see for miles into the deepest depth of the sky, past the hues of blue and purple, right to the blackness, swept with the faintest of silver light. The elf stared and stared, craning her neck to absorb every detail, none of this was going to waste tonight. Turning her head, dark hair falling over her face at the call of her name, she saw a familiar face. Legolas, the King's son was also breaching the tree tops, eyes wide at the abundant star light. The brunette grinned, truly happy for a moment, pleased with the company. She cared for the elf prince greatly. He had taught her to fight and how to handle a bow, and as a result, their skills were the greatest in the kingdom.

Her head turned back to the sky, before disappearing under the tree tops and climbing from trunk to trunk till her and Legolas shared the same winding branch. They didn't speak, words weren't needed when there was such beauty to behold. The only words uttered were that of a song, the haunting melody drifting from the covered ground below, every elf singing and soon hers and Legolas' voice joined the throng.

As the singing died, the young elf began to sing again, her voice sweet, yet deep. It was a song from her childhood, her Mother's lullaby.

"…_hön'marën kena-uva kala__indönya ullumeá__nör'ande sëra mi lorien__îm'eri ratö naya__larya nîn mëlissè__le sinte îma sinomë__ána sama lemî oloorë le ar'uunèr ana kaurë__uur'anor wannëa__isilme va'arya__telume siila tere__na'are utumno wanya__erüma, helkàda__raanè ressè __lörna à'kuilä__. __Vàrna mi'olör__, __türma ei ràumo__. __Sinomë"_ [1]The elves around, their head poking through the trees stopped to hear the woman sing, and the silent night was filled with the sweetest sound. It was Quenya elvish, and unfamiliar to a few, but Legolas understood. He smiled softly, soothed by the song and when she finished, the elf put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"_Melda heri, Hantanyel órenyallo_." [2] She turned her head to look at him, and blushed, her cheeks rosy like the blossom around them. She spoke the common tongue this time, and replied quietly; "Thank you Legolas…" Her eyes were caught by the moon and how far it had travelled through the sky;

"Come, let us go, there will be dancing and drinking!" With that, the elf was gone, rushing down the trees, sliding and laughing before she hit the ground with a soft bump, her smile wide and eyes bright. "Legolas! _A lelyalmë_!" [3]

The blonde man joined her with great ease and agility and before long the pair were caught up in the dancing and celebrations. The young elf danced with the best of them, her long hair fanning out as she span, and her laughter pure. She worried not about the King who gazed upon her, and she worried not about the prison she would have to return to, for now they celebrated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! It's been a while since I've written anything, and in light of the last installment of the Hobbit Movies, I thought I'd throw something in there. I learned elvish a while ago, but my memory is poor, so please excuse my translationsgrammar. The song was taken from a lovely original song by 'Forest Elves' **_

_**The song is called; "Lullaby from a Distant Land" and the tranlsation is below. ( watch?v=zFp9qGtqrbw)**_

[1]

_Our hearts shall be forever, go forth, rest in dreamland. _  
><em>I'll soon be there, wait for me my love, you know I'm here. <em>  
><em>To join you in dreams. You have nothing to fear. <em>  
><em>Fiery sun, begone, moonlight, protect us, heaven's star, shine through. <em>  
><em>Flame of hell, vanish, Lonely voice, cold and bare. <em>  
><em>Wandering alone, asleep, yet awake, safe in dreams, shelter from the storm...<em>  
><em>Here.<em>

[2]

_Beloved lady, I thank you from my heart._

[3]

_Let's go!_


End file.
